sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Hey, Kag! --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I can...try.. But I don't think many of them believe SFW is changed... Shima the Hedgehog 03:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okaaaaayyy... I'll do my best.. Shima the Hedgehog 03:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Have Gen do something about it. He's there, he's your crat. I've demoted myself. I'm done with adminship. --Money Maker' 01:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but like I said, I'm done with Adminship. --Money Maker' 02:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Its in Gen's hands now. Not mine. --Money Maker' 02:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the fighting around here has gotten pretty pathetic. It's putting stress on many people here, and is not helping anyone. I'm asking you to just try ''to listen to Gen's plan, please. I thought things over(which I always do before doing), and I think this will work. Just ''try ''to listen to him, okay? It's not that hard. Cynder ....*sigh* M'kay, this is really pathetic... the fighting must STOP. You're being completely stubborn about something that's only going to cause yet ANOTHER fight. I'm sure everyone around here is sick of fighting, yes? Well then, let's try to drop the matter while we still can and TRY to make the best of things. I'm the most stubborn person in the world, and even I know when it's best to give in. Tell me, what's the worst that can happen by listening to Gen's plan, hm? Cynder Uh, yeah. I'd do this for any of my friends. I help my friends no matter what, it's just who I am. Your point? Cynder Mm hm...*sigh* I'm just sick of this stupid fighting. Why can't people just TRY it, I mean really, what's the worst that can happen? I doubt things are really going to get much worse, that's for sure. Cynder *sigh* I seriously fail to see why you're being so stubborn about this... what's going to happen if we try the plan, hm? Cynder Hey, did you forget to respond to my messages..? I'm just trying to stop this fight anyway I can. Cynder That's okay. I LITERALY have all day, I get to stay up late tonight. Cynder That's okay, and I'm not allowed to tell ANYBODY that, but I can say I'm in high school. Cynder Okay.. do I not act my age or something? I'm just curious. Cynder Okay, I just get suspicious when people ask me my age... Cynder Nah, that's okay. I'm just always wary about people. Cynder Heeeey! I'm sure you saw this already. I'm not done with it, but what do you think so far?--'Blessed are the cracked'--'For they let in the light!' 19:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? :Uhh...pretty good. Yeah. :#1 Q) When did you first join SFW and why? ::October 23, 2008. I joined because I had a lot of ideas for Sonic Fan Characters, so... :#2 Q) What were your first contributions and first article? ::Hooo, that's a long time ago. Looking back to my earliest contributions, the first thing I edited was my userpage. The first article I created was Khuma the Gohmuu. :#3 Q) How has the wiki changed since you first joined? ::More people, of course. More articles, too. Some good, some....not so good. :#4 Q) Has the wiki improved or reduced in overall quality in your time on SFW? ::Kinda went up and down. You know what I mean, right? :#5 Q) What's the best thing to happen to you on SFW? ::Meeting all my friends (and Will, of course)~ :#6 Q) The worst? ::Uhhh.....well, Im not sure. Artemis and Chembur leaving was hard...I miss them... :#7 Q) Describe some of your more prominent relationships on SFW. ::Well, there's most of my friends on here. And of course, there's Will~ We all get along (I think). :#8 Q) Who's your favorite character on the wiki (not belonging to you)? ::Well....that's pretty hard. There's a lot of characters that I like a lot. I really like Smash the Echidna; it's so well-written (compared to most of my stuff). I also like a lot of Hunter's characters,and I like Shima and Mel the Hedgehogs too. :#9 Q) What character do on the wiki do you hate the most? ::That James guy. I'd explain why, but the atrocities that would spew forth from my mouth might melt some brains. ::#9.5 Q) What character do you hate the most ''besides Toxic the Hedgehog? ::See above. :#10 Q) What are your future hopes and ambitions for the wiki? ::Cleaning up all these crappy articles, for one. Let's start with that. Oh, and maybe moving the Wiki to another domain. No problem.-- 04:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC)